Miller Filler
Episode 5 of SBFW Ultimate. Transcript (Episode starts with several users walking into Miller’s Ale House) ' ' Crazy: this is not sponsored. ' ' Purps: So lemme get this straight, my opposite stole a couple of kids? ' ' Matchy: Yea, basically. ' ' Purps: Damn. When are we gonna go, rescue them or something. ' ' Crazy: that’s why we’re here. we’ll have lunch while coming up with a plan! ' ' Lock: Crazy, this restaurant better have good food! ' ' Crazy: i was gonna choose the cheesecake factory, but i dont have that much money. ' ' Jasbre: Well, couldn’t you find a more “recognizable” restaurant? Say, AppleBees? ' ' Crazy: i was going to choose that but it doesnt rhyme with filler, which this is. ' ' Jasbre: You gave up good food just to make a pun? ' ' Crazy: ye ' ' Jasbre: F**k you, man. ' ' Waitress: Hello, welcome to Miller’s, we have a seat for you right here. ' ' Crazy: cha-ching, reservations! ' ' (They all sit down) ' ' Crazy: ok, let’s figure out this plan. ' ' Purps: I wonder what our opposites wanted to do with the plutos anyway? ' ' (Cut to the Plutos tied up) ' ' Plutos: Ugh, what do you want from us? ' ' CalmStar: We want to harness your mysterious and powerful ultimate glowing thingy...I haven’t really thought this through. ' ' Plutos: You mean the thing that makes us combine? ' ' CalmStar: Yes, totally. ' ' Pluto: Let us out! ' ' Discord Pluto: Frick you! (Well I actually just wanna frick Panini) ' ' Pluto: Is that your only trait? ' ' SBFW High Pluto: I’m down to this, got nothing to do while expelled anyway. ' ' CalmStar: I should warn you guys, there is a chance of dying. As we’ll need to suck your souls out with this vacuum. ' ' Pluto: CrAp. ' ' CalmStar: Heh, voice crack. ' ' Pluto: o ' ' CalmStar: or? ' ' (Cut to Crazy and others’ booth) ' ' Lock: Or what? Crazy, you better not- ' ' Crazy: or we all die. ' ' Bot: pfft, welp. ' ' Jasbre: Horrible plan. We can’t just run in there or die! ' ' Lock: (whispering): Hey Jas, I have to talk to you about something. Let’s go into the bathroom. ' ' Jasbre: Hey um, me and Lock have to go ' ' Crazy: Alright! ' ' (In the bathroom) ' ' Lock: So Jas, we need to actually start doing something to get Crazy out of being a leader. As you can tell, he’s doing worse and worse by the day. Any ideas? ' ' Jasbre: Hmm...good to see you actually thinking about this stuff. ' ' Lock: Come on! ' ' Jasbre: Well, we should come up with our own plan. Why do we need to combine users anyway? I really don’t want to combine with my SBFW Go! Self. ' ' Lock: I see...couldn’t Crazy just, I don’t know, rework Jack’s device into a portal to other dimensions? He can teleport, after all. ' ' Jasbre: Crazy won’t have to do that. We can do it. We’ll start by getting rid of your alternates. Then we’ll do everyone else plus the fanon characters. ' ' Lock: Tonight? ' ' Jasbre: Tonight. ' ' (They both walk back into the booth) ' ' Travis: What took you guys so long? ' ' Lock: We’ll tell you later. ' ' Polar: And I said, “wow temmie I’m your biggest fan!” And he said “no u”! AHHAHAHAH! ' ' Crazy: alright polar, we get it. are we all finished eating now? ' ' Everyone: Yes. ' ' Crazy: alright, let’s do that plan. ' ' (Cut to the Plutos trying to break out of their chair) ' ' Pluto: Guys, move this way! No, this way! Ugh, I’ve realized how horrible I am. ' ' ZPW Pluto: I’m going to be sick! Jk, I already am >:). ' ' Discord Pluto: Well I’m just trying to practice! ;) ' ' WaterCandle: Ugh, these brats are disrupting me! I’m trying to heal Yellos! ' ' Yellow244: Yeah *cough* boss, do the sucky thing already! ' ' CalmStar: Alright, I got it. Plutos, get ready to die. ' ' (The Plutos start to rise up into the air and glow, the chair breaks) ' ' WaterCandle: Do it now! ' ' (CalmStar points the vacuum up, but the Plutos grab it and bang his head) ' ' Yellow244: Oh flip! ' ' WaterCandle: Don’t worry boss, I got it! ' ' (WaterCandle rushes to the vacuum, but suddenly the wall breaks open) ' ' Crazy: give us Pluto or- o he’s already going ultimate. welp, just sit back and watch, guys. ' ' Purps: So this was all for nothing? Ugh. ' ' Polar: Hey, it had some pretty good food! ' ' (Mostly everyone nods) ' ' Crazy: i’m super sorry, for making a useless plan. the goal of my content- ' ' WaterCandle: Oh no, I’m too late! ' ' (The Plutos turn into one) ' ' Ultimate Pluto: Damn, I’m cool now. ' ' (Ultimate Pluto punches WaterCandle, and walks over to his friends) ' ' Ultimate Pluto: Alright, lets go home. ' ' Everyone: Yeah, ok. ' ' Ultimate Granite: Hey Pluto, welcome to the ultimate life. ' ' Ultimate Pluto: Alright! ' ' (end) Category:CrazySponge Category:Box Productions Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge